Runaways
The Runaways are the children of "The Pride", a super-powered crime ring that had control of Los Angeles for many years. After defeating their parents, the Runaways attempt to make up for their parent's sins by fighting crime in Los Angeles, being the city's official protectors. Teenage Wasteland Alex Wilder, Gertrude Yorkes, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes and Nico Minoru meet at their families' annual gathering. When they see their parents performing the ritual sacrifice of a teenage girl, the shocked teenagers vow to turn the tables on their evil parents. Nico steals her mother's mystical Staff of One, Chase finds powerful gauntlets and x-ray goggles, Karolina learns she is an alien, Molly finds out she is a mutant and Gert inherits a genetically engineered dinosaur under her mental control. In order to get their children back, the Pride frames them for the murder of the innocent girl they had sacrificed. The runaways retreat to a hideout they call "the Hostel". While stopping a robbery, the Runaways encounter a boy named Topher, who claims his parents forced him to aid them in the robbery. Deciding he is one of them, the group takes him back to the Hostel; the innocent Topher, however, reveals himself as an evil vampire and attempts to "turn" Nico by biting her, but Alex manages to rescue her and the two rekindle their relationship. Topher then goes after Karolina, but after a bite of her solar-infused blood, Topher explodes. Former runaways Cloak and Dagger (informed that the teenagers had "kidnapped" Molly) arrive in Los Angeles to confront the runaways. While Cloak arrests the four older kids, Gert and Molly are finally given the chance to get into battle. Upon battling Cloak and Dagger and informing them of the real truth, the two superheroes promise to contact the Avengers to help the runaways take down the Pride; a mole in the Runaways, however, tips off the Pride. Catching up with the vigilantes, the Pride telepathically removes all memory of the meeting from Cloak and Daggers' heads, so they do not remember the Runaways. he origin of the Pride is revealed, along with another revelation: the Hayes and the Deans plan on murdering the rest of the Pride in order to inherit a valuable gift by the Pride's benefactors, an ancient race of mythical giants called the Gibborim. The Runaways engage the Pride in battle and succeed in disrupting a spiritual ceremony, but in the end, Alex dies after outing himself as a traitor. When the Gibborim go on a rampage, the Runaways manage to leave alive, though the Pride themselves end up in the final explosion. Just when the Runaways escape, Captain America arrives to apprehend them. With their parents dead, Social Services separate the Runaways. Three exhaustive months after the destruction of the Pride, Karolina organizes a reunion, and the team heads off to an Avengers storage complex to retrieve Old Lace. The teenagers decide, rather than return to their new lives, to stay together and uphold a strong distrust towards adults. Although it was announced that Runaways would end with this issue, it was hinted that the series would come back again. Memters *Alex Wilder *Getrude Yorkes *Chase Stein *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Nico Minoru Category:Protagonists Category:Groups